Stolen Prayer
by Parallel-Blue13115
Summary: Nicholai is an agnostic who cares for nothing but the ‘Azurakey’. His hunt unshackles Faust and leads him to the uncanny meeting with Wink. As his arcane past obstructs the present, Wink is drawn into his delusions and Lloyd is the target of his lunac
1. The New Player And Happily Ever After?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Dragoon. And I refuse to repeat myself for the next 99 chapters. So I won't. ^_^

****

Author's Note: **Yes I know these are boring to read, but I suggest that you do **because **I** personally think that it's important. 

Yes, yes, you don't see many kinds of these stories nowadays…or ever…which is sad because I like the W/L paring. Yes, you read me correctly. This is a Wink/Lloyd story. See? Aren't you glad you read this? Now if you don't like this pairing, you can click the back button. I wasn't even going to post this story until I finished it for fear of its popularity. But…I'm giving it a shot. I already have this story written out, so you don't have to worry about writer's block or anything like that that could be delaying the time it takes for me to post a chapter.

The time that it takes for me to post a chapter, however, depends solely on you readers and how much you let me know what you think of it…hopefully not in a negative way. But now that that is out of the way, onto the next topic.

Characters die in the story. Get over it. I didn't just kill off characters that I hate; I killed off characters that I needed to and had a PURPOSE for dying and so, yes, I killed off some of my own favorite characters too, but I resurrected some as well. If you don't like resurrection stories, now you know about it and you can leave. If you don't like stories that have character deaths, you now know about it and can leave. If you're curious as to who I killed off and it's a big deal to you, e-mail me and I'll tell you who I have killed in the story. Okay, 'killed' sounds like a very hostile word now so I'm going to stop using it.

I apologize if I sound rude and I want you all to know now that I am not referring to everyone, but I HAVE received reviews that have complained about pairings I have placed together or people I have killed off, or this that or the other. 

But really! I'm a nice person! I promise! ^_^ Cha!

Oh, by the way, I was using my AP English vocabulary book with this story, so there's a lot of big words. I'm pretty sure most are used in context, but if they aren't, please let me know. This story started out as an English project, so I'm sorry that there's a large usage of vocabulary. Curse AP English!

Anyway, on with the story. 

****

Stolen Prayer

****

Prologue– – The New Player

__

'I walk the streets alone  
On feeble bones I ride  
My sins are etched in stone  
I got no place to hide  
  
Well, I was unshakable  
In what I did believe  
I feel so breakable  
But have I been deceived?  
  
_You showed me your paradise  
And your carnival of souls  
But my heart keeps telling me  
That ain't the place to go  
  
Well, I'm not invincible  
So I want you to leave  
Well, I'm so convincible  
But have I been deceived?  
  
I take your words and try them on  
(Yeah, it's a perfect fit, boy)  
You tell me one size fits us all  
(Yeah, like an old straightjacket)  
Well, tell me why I'm so afraid  
All my words are spoken  
All my words are spoken  
All my words are spoken  
In a stolen prayer'_

__

--Alice Cooper (Stolen Prayer)  


"Turn that ugly mug around so I can see you!" The voice was crisp, icy, and vituperative. It flowed through those vicious lips like an echo in a deserted cave. It was demanding, intimidating, but not for him.

The wind howled like a dragon would when its appetite fell below satisfaction. The bitter cold brushing against him was urging for a battle. It yearned for bloodshed. No one could see the crimson pool after the storm had taken its fill. There was no moon to detect them any longer.

The man's back was turned to the hostile life form and his scornful words. He refused to stagger against the ground, disturbing what little soil was left there anyhow. He chose to be deaf to the words, ignoring the bestial man altogether.

"You're not deaf," The words caught his ears almost faintly as the wind simultaneously picked up just at that particular moment. "Stop pretending you are."

Was that a threat? The man didn't care. His priorities were not set on him. However, it was apparent that this man would not let him be. He sluggishly turned around in a semi-circle and stared the man down. "What do you want, old man?" The man spoke dully. He observed his enemy from head to toe.

No doubt that his adversary was a bandit. His unkempt attire and rusty daggers in his bony hands were enough for this man to tell. The bandit's eyebrows arched as he licked his chapped lips. He had the effrontery to spit back a nasty comment.

"Can't be as old as those ears of yours. I was debating about whether or not sign-language was appropriate enough for this confrontation."

"Touché," The man chuckled. "While I am enjoying the delightful badinage, I must end our chat here. I am a very busy man and have limited time to spend cavorting around with a 'sumptuous' man such as yourself."

"Are you implying that my hospitality isn't good enough for you?" The bandit asked.

"Hospitality is being made into somewhat of a travesty at this point." The man kept a close surveillance over the bandit, waiting patiently for him to make a furtive move towards him. "Why were you following me?"

"Ah, being blunt are you? I was hoping you'd keep the inane questions until the end."

"It's not a stupid question," The man remarked. "But if you think it is, then that can only lead me to one explanation."

"Which is?" The bandit grinned, exposing his toothless smile.

"You're obviously an aggressive fellow." The man drew a long sword from the sheath on his side.

"And your mind must be abundant with an overweening confidence that leads you to believe that you can pull a sword from your scabbard every time a man tries to make conversation with you."

"You're obviously after a bargain." The man told him, but did not release his grip on the hilt of his sword. Instead, he only held it tighter and thrust it outwards threateningly. "Sorry but none of my belongings are for sale."

"I didn't intend to pay for anything I stole from you." The bandit mirrored the man's movements as he held up a twin set of daggers. "What's your name, buddy?"

"You expect me to give my name to vermin like you?" The man smiled deviously. "Your would suffer from ignominy of expulsion if your men found you conversing with your prey."

"You are only a feckless youth," The bandit laughed. "It is no juggernaut that **I** have a quarrel with."

"So you just have to settle for me?" The man lurched forward slowly, as though he were going to pounce. "All right then. You may have my name. But then I am going to have to kill you."

"I advise you to recant your spurious words, traveler. But let's have your name just for the recording."

"Nicholai Delgado." The man told the bandit. "But it will only be your ephemeral existence that I take."

"So we shall see, Nicholai," The bandit said. "But I have already portended the outcome of this battle. And Lady Luck is not with you tonight."

"And so we will witness the Dance of the Macabre." Nicholai responded before ending the conversation.

With quick agility, the bandit hurled himself towards Nicholai, who effortlessly dodged.

"Tyro," Nicholai muttered as he watched the wisps of straggly hair soar by on the bandit's bald head.

The trees fluttered overhead as broken leaves rained upon the sylvan pathway, preparing for the burial.

_'It will not be mine,' _Nicholai thought . He was just as pertinacious as his opponent.

The bandit was quick to respond to his mistake as he pivoted on his back leg and was again in Nicholai's face. Nicholai had not miscalculated the acuity of the bandit's reflexes. He had been premeditating the retaliation of his adversary ever since he had evaded the first blow.

"You are not so stupid," The bandit remarked as Nicholai ducked the blur of the dagger. "I am impressed by your skills."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Nicholai said, his body bobbing up and down like a buoy as the bandit continued without intermittence to heave the dagger in Nicholai's direction. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

Nicholai danced around the bandit, and held the sword to his face as the bandit brought a long curved dagger down upon the steel. Sparks flew from the blade, heating Nicholai's face.

"I can fix that." The bandit said haughtily as he swung his other dagger at Nicholai's midsection. "You are nothing more than a mere neophyte."

Nicholai bit his lower lip to keep from snickering. It was almost a shame to have to slit the poor man's throat. "You are such a comedian." Nicholai commented as he swung his sword up in a circular motion, pulling the curved dagger from the bandit's hand. It rotated several times in the air and then fell to the ground with a resounding clank.

The bandit watched it for a brief second before gripping his second dagger with both hands. "It's only a paltry sum of experience you are displaying to me," The bandit told Nicholai, his voice wavering. "I laugh at your misfortune."

Nicholai was not chary about approaching the bandit now––not that he ever was. However the battle could now be ended swiftly and readily.

"I have already calumniated your name as a bandit," Nicholai shrugged. "Nothing more than that."

"Then shall we continue, oh dilettante one?" The bandit stepped back and leapt high into the air, bringing the dagger with him. Nicholai waited until the bandit was within range before slicing the air horizontally, taking the bandit's right arm with it.

The bandit crashed to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm with his unharmed left hand. He rolled over onto his stomach, smothering his arm with his body weight.

"Did you think that you were the only one allowed to use a sword in this battle?" Nicholai asked and then diverted his attention to the severed arm lying at his feet, still clutching the jewel embossed dagger. "Pitiful," Nicholai shook his head.

"W-Why you…" The bandit stopped mid-sentence as a fit of forceful coughs were choked up through his body.

Nicholai looked up into the starry night, the westward wind beating upon his back.

"I have somewhere to be," Nicholai told the bandit. "We'll have to continue our chat later."

"I…I will not let you disgrace me like this and then…then just walk away…" The bandit struggled to get to his feet, watching the retreating man before him.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Nicholai said nonchalantly, continuing down the snaking road. "I am setting forth my peregrination on the Continents of Endiness…and you are not on the route."

The bandit collapsed to one knee. "And just…what are you looking for?"

Nicholai did not bother to face the dying bandit. "The ultimate power." And he left it at that.

The prairie was as silent as a grave and the wind died, having its fill of blood. The bandit fell to the deceased that night, his soul devoured by the undead of Mayfil and his corpse lay saturating in his own pool of crimson. It was true what the man responsible for his death had said then. He would not live to tell the tale of the man named Nicholai Delgado.

****

Chapter One– – Happily Ever After?

Dart held the nails between his lips as he hammered the wood to the top of the roof. Swinging his arm down repeatedly, he made the judgment of whether or not the work was completed. Shana would kill him if the roof leaked during one of the many rainfalls that would be approaching during the season. And that season was summer.

_'At least it's not winter,' _Dart grinned to himself as he deposited the nails that had been stuck in his teeth into the jar next to him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He glanced up at the lingering sun. "Lunch time," He muttered. And boy, did he need it.

He slid over to the ladder and grabbed it with both hands as he turned and began to climb down to where Shana was waiting for him.

"You could smell the food, right?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure which house it was from," Dart responded as he jumped down the rest of the way and landed diligently on the ground. "I said to myself, 'that can't be Shana's cooking I'm getting a whiff of. Shana can't cook.'" Dart took the blow to the stomach like a man…sort of. If doubling-over was a man-like action anyway.

"Well I'm CERTAINLY glad that I didn't make the food for YOU then." Shana shot Dart a deadly look as he crumpled to the ground, gagging and sputtering. Shana stomped back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I…was just…kidding…" Dart gasped as he lay still on the ground, gathering his bearings.

"Why don't you just garner back my affection, Dart!?" Dart heard Shana yell from inside. "You were always a master at that!" Sarcasm. Just what he needed.

"I might as well have just fallen off the roof," Dart muttered as he slid one leg underneath him, preparing himself to push his body on all fours. "Then she REALLY wouldn't have punched me."

So here we have the happy couple drowning in their splendor. This was how they had planned to spend the rest of their lives, dwelling in the era of the aftermath of Melbu Frahma and bathing in the glory of the Moon Child. You may now kiss the bride.

"HA!" Dart laughed as he leaned against the wall of the newly built house for support as he moved into a standing position.

Seles was slowly filling with life again as people bustled in the streets, making their own efforts to get the village back on its feet. Dart was pleased with the progress they were making in the short time after the end of the war. Sometimes he liked to believe that it had never occurred and that way he wouldn't have to think back to so many deaths.

But he would hate to think that the holocaust he and his friends had to endure was all in vain if everyone forgot the past and retrogressed back to making the same mistakes as before. The world was not infallible and it was not indomitable either. He never knew when the time would call for the usage of Dragoons again. But when it did, would the world be ready? Would there be some chivalrous young man like himself out there who would be willing to embark on yet another truculent journey to suppress the turbulence and abolish the somber colors that would present itself upon the world? Or would it be at an inopportune moment while the world was still recuperating? Dart prayed that that time would never come.

He sighed, waiting for his body to strengthen. Shana's blows could be devastating at times. Dart turned his head slowly, observing a family plodding across the road to their own newly built domicile.

He felt the door open behind him. Shana poked her head out, holding a plate with (hopefully) something edible on it.

"I felt sorry for you," She snapped as she pushed the plate towards him. He took it gingerly. "Sorry it's not something exquisite." Shana quickly shut the door in his face and Dart stood there, unmoving.

"Oh come on!" He sighed. "I was just kidding with you. Why is it that you can always tease me, but if I try, I get punched in the stomach and then locked outside my house?"

The door opened again, but Dart was unprepared for the potted plant that had been flung in his direction. The porcelain broke against his face as the plant suffocated him and the food on the plate toppled to the ground. Dart was flung backwards and was again happily greeted by the ground.

"Oh, hello again," Dart welcomed the dirt underneath him as he brushed the soil from his face, spitting up most of it. He glanced at the plant and then sulked. "That was my favorite plant, Shana!" He whined and gathered the broken plant in his arms. "Little baby sissy girl…" Dart muttered incoherently.

But in all truth, Dart was glad to have Shana back. Dart was glad that everything was over and done with. But he couldn't deny the fact that he indeed missed his friends and everything they had shared together.

"I should go by Lavitz's grave," Dart mumbled as he reached down to pick up the rest of the pottery. "Maybe later on this afternoon."

Bale was quiet…too quiet.

King Albert perched his arm on the marble stone of one of the many balconies of Indels Castle and leaned forward, resting his chin upon his fingers.

"I'm sure everyone feels just like me…miserable." Albert caught sight of a flock of birds take off towards the horizon and he suddenly fell into a state of nostalgia. "Yes, it is a plausible thought."

"What is, Darling?" Emille stepped up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. She buried her head in his crushed velvet emerald cloak and then turned to gaze at what had captured his focus for the moment.

"Just recollecting memories," Albert told her as he held one of her small, gentle hands.

"Miss them already?" She smiled.

"It's a lot more than just having known a knight for a mere three minutes and then seeing him off to what you know will be his death." Albert said sadly as the thought of the Serdian War came to his mind. "I spent so much time with them. They became like a family to me."

Emille said nothing. She just kept her eyes on the sky.

"I wonder if the world is really safe?" Albert mused. "Is the Age of the Dragoons finally at an end?"

"Do you want it to be?" Emille asked softly.

Albert paused momentarily and then turned to look at his wife. "Yes." He glanced down. "If it means the security of this world, then yes. But I yearn for what we had before. All the good times and bad times alike. For once I wasn't just a king. I was one of them."

Emille understood and to him, that was enough.

**********************************************

****

A Foresight Into Episode Two:

"I'll be fine, father. But it is a mystery you say? In the tower?"

Dille nodded regretfully. Had he known that this youth had still planned to adventure there, he would have kept his words to himself. "Son, please, be reasonable. Is the Azurakey really worth THAT much? It isn't much use if you are dead."

"How can you be so sure that it is a beast that lies there, if no one ever comes back?" Nicholai turned his back on the gaping Bishop. "You have my gratitude, father." Dille sighed as he watched the figure in black walk back towards the town entrance.

"Dear Soa, may you guide him."

But the words of God would never reach Nicholai.

…For he had shut Soa out long ago…

**********************************************

Well, that's the prologue and chapter one for you. I hope you're enjoying it so far and if you're not, please make sure to let me know what I could do better (In a non-negative way, please. ^_^ I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) and I'll see you all on the next update. Ciao.

Parallel-Blue13115


	2. The Azurakey

****

A/N: No reviews? …At all? …I am sad. I didn't know I sucked THAT badly at writing. ::Sigh:: I had a feeling the story would bomb anyway. Oh well. Here is chapter two for nobody. I'll know by the end of the week as to whether or not I'll keep the story going.

Cheers to that.

Stolen Prayer

****

Chapter Two– – The Azurakey

The weather was cool and steady in Deningrad. It was a perfect day for rebuilding…which was what everyone was doing at the moment.

Miranda was leading the knights on an expedition for the restoration of their beautiful city. Although it was only summer in Seles, winter came in every month on the continent of Mille Seseau.

"Come on you crybabies! Put your backbone into it!" Came the strident voice of the First Sacred Sister. She accosted several of the lazy knights in the corner and appointed them to different sectors of the city. "And if I find out that ANY of you are slacking off, you will have to deal with ME!" Miranda stood out above the rest, her hands on her large hips as she sought out any man who dared disobey her. "Do I make myself clear!?"

A wave of voices echoed with approval in front of her and she nodded. Then she sent them along their merry way. Setie stood behind Miranda, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Miranda glared at Setie.

"It's just you," Setie answered, still laughing.

Miranda rolled her eyes and walked back inside the palace.

"If it wasn't for me," Miranda explained. "NOTHING would get accomplished with those knights. You hear me? NOTHING."

This pried a few more laughs out of Setie, who didn't even bother stifling them, much to Miranda's dismay.

"You give me something funny to laugh about and I will," Miranda muttered as she ascended the stairs. Abruptly, she stopped and turned to look at Setie, her eyes more serious. "How's Wink?"

Setie sobered up quickly, the atmosphere tensioning. "She's still in her room."

Miranda sighed. "Thought so." She continued to climb the stairs.

"Miranda, do you know what's eating her? She won't talk to me and Luanna can't get close enough to read her. She keeps saying something about a barrier that Wink has formed around herself."

"Ever since I told her what happened, she's been like a vegetable," Miranda said. "She won't eat, she hardly sleeps, she refuses to talk…"

"…It's like we don't even know her anymore…" Setie whispered.

"You can't say that," Miranda whirled around on one foot and stared the younger sister down. "Everyone has their ups and downs and Wink's just having hers…that's all."

"What was it that you told her that made her so quiet? I thought she would've been happy to have all of this come to an end." Setie watched as Miranda's face became expressionless, as though she, herself, had zoned out.

"When I told her that that man died." Miranda finally said after a moment of silence.

"That Wingly who took Queen Theresa hostage!?" Setie gasped as she held her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah."

"But why!? After all the problems that he caused everyone…"

"Wink believed that he was really a kind hearted guy." Miranda began to tread up the stairs again.

"But he wasn't…!" Setie protested.

"Well you can never tell Wink anything," Miranda said over her shoulder. "Besides, he DID help us out at the end. I actually feel…kind of sorry for him."

Setie's arms fell to her sides as she looked down at the stairs she was climbing.

"But he told her that he used her…" Setie murmured. "She never even saw him again after that…How could she have any feelings for a man whom she shields and then has abandons her?"

"Next time you see her, you should ask."

The ticking of the old oak grandfather clock was the only noise made in that silent room. There had been traces of the vociferous demands for attention from Miranda, but that was gone now. Everything else was filled with total apathy. In the corner sat a young decrepit woman whose features had grown old. She stared coldly at the curtain-drawn window of her bedroom, as though she were waiting for something or someone. But those once energetic thoughts now seemed to stultify her instead of encourage her.

The sun was forbidden to enter her room and the outside world was constantly blotted out by the ruby red curtains lining her window. The very sign of life that had used to exist here was smothered by the poignant air of death. The emaciated woman made no movement to act alive. She merely sat there on her bed like a zombie, her dull and distant eyes never really looking at anything.

It was like looking into the face of death.

Her hair had gone askew, flowing over her right shoulder in a sloppy braid with tangles and knots. Her maroon dress wrinkled and her navy blue cardigan monotonous as the color faded from it. The sheets on which she sat upon had become disheveled and stiff, as though they had been in that same position for days.

Sorrow fell about the room. There was no laughter or blithe optimistic youth like before. There was only a crestfallen woman who sat, broken in the room.

She ignored the prompt knocking upon her door, and the jiggling of the handle.

"Wink, open this door!" It was Miranda.

But Wink refused to move. Her callous disregard of Miranda's presence upset the First Sacred Sister and the knocking turned into voluminous shouts and poundings.

"You're wearing my patience thin!" Miranda shouted from the other side of the door. "Now cease this behavior immediately!" The tacit response was enough for Miranda to realize that Wink had no intention of letting her in. So Miranda sighed and lowered her voice, feeling compunction for her earlier actions. "We're just worried about you, Wink. You haven't been out of your room all week." She put a hand to the door, as though she were hoping to somehow reach Wink. "I just…want you to talk to me. You've never shut us out like this before…" Miranda's hand slid down the door, defeated and she turned to walk away. It wasn't like Miranda to accept defeat so easily, but she knew that it wasn't possible to establish a new fiat to Wink and expect her to obey. It just wasn't the way Wink worked. Besides, Miranda was more of a stentorian opponent, rather than a physically abusive one.

As Miranda walked away, she was hoping just the slightest that the door would open behind her. But it didn't.

No rumor had passed his way since going to Bale and now he was back to square one.

"No matter," Nicholai disregarded the casualty like he would the death of an enemy. This would not cause his quickened pace to fall into a lethargic plod. He could alleviate such trivial problems almost instantly. After all, if it was beyond his ability, then it would have been the bandit that Lady Luck had favored instead of him. This new matter was the antithesis of what he had expected but with time, he could be back on track.

He strolled into Deningrad in the late afternoon. He would simply glance around in the glamorous library located in the center of the…what was that?

Nicholai stopped, acclimating himself to what had presented itself before him. The town was in rubble…well, near rubble. In the middle of renovation, one would say. But why hadn't he heard about the pandemonium?

His attention was drawn away from the mountain of wreckage to the sadistic street fracas taking place in the middle of the city.

"What do you mean I'm slacking off!?" One knight roared to another. It seemed he had repressed the idea of socking his opponent.

"Just what I said." The other knight said coolly. "I saw you over there conversing with the bartender. You were planning on sneaking off and getting yourself a cold one, weren't you?" A complacent grin broke on his face.

"How could you say that!?" The knight cried in disbelief. "I was merely asking about––"

"Yeah, uh-huh, save it for Miranda," The smug knight broke in.

Nicholai watched the childish display in disgust. They continued with their abrasive words until finally, the accused knight slammed into the smug knight and the verbal brawl exacerbated into a fist fight.

"How adolescent." Nicholai muttered, choosing not to get involved. Besides, several other knights had broken in to separate the two already.

But with everyone distracted, no one even took notice to the man in black who had just strolled by. Nicholai scratched the bottom of his chin as he observed the alleyway leading towards the magnificent castle…or at least, what was once magnificent.

"The library's gone," He tapped his gloved index finger against his face. "What a droll addition to these turn of events."

"Young man?" Nicholai turned to a man in red. He observed this man who had called out to him closely. _'His clothing is not as nondescript as the rest of the civilians in this city. He must be of high importance.' _Nicholai nodded.

"Sir? You called to me?" Nicholai shifted his body weight and walked towards the man.

"Yes, my son, I did call to you." The man in red smiled, the lines on his face stretching just slightly. He was a middle-aged man, one who looked quite knowledgeable. Nicholai decided to try his luck with this man.

"May I ask your name, Sir?" Nicholai bowed low.

"Son there is no need to bow to such a man as myself. We are all equal in the House of God."

A twinge of anger shot through Nicholai but he dispersed quickly of it. It had not been the equality part that irritated him, but the word 'God'.

"Yes, you are quite right," Nicholai rushed. "Your name, Sir?"

"I am Bishop Dille," The man in red introduced himself and held out a bony hand, glittered with rings. Nicholai took the hand and gently kissed the crown-jeweled gem on his middle finger.

"I am honored, Bishop Dille. I am Delgado, a hunter of myths." Nicholai had only given his last name to avoid trouble. He did not associate himself much with the church or the name of 'God'.

"Delgado," Bishop Dille smiled. "You are new in town. I could tell. That's why I called out to you."

"Seeing you has whet my desire to become more conversant in the world of your myths. As I have told you, I am a hunter of myths, trying to turn the legend into fact."

"Ah, you are an adventurous youth. Your eyes tell me that you've seen much." Dille eyed him closely. "Your eyes are a burning crimson engulfed with great knowledge. It seems as though you know just as much as I."

Nicholai forced a laugh. "I'm afraid not, father. If I was, I wouldn't be seeking fantasy stories."

"Well tell me, son. What is it you desire?"

"At the moment," Nicholai explained. "I am on a quest for the ultimate power."

"The ultimate supremacy?" Dille repeated. "You mean…the…"

"…Azurakey," Nicholai finished. "Yes. It is the Wingly word for Blue Key, but I'm not exactly sure what it means."

Dille was puzzled for a moment, but nodded again, as though he had just thought of something reasonable to say. "The Azurite, yes. The Blue Mineral."

"The Azure is known as the vault to Heaven or a great world. The key, I assume, is the only way of unlocking it." Nicholai folded his arms across his chest. "A great power, or the 'Ultimate Power' is supposedly the reward of finding the way into Heaven's Vault."

"See? You knew about it all along."

"That's not my concern, however." Nicholai leaned forward. "Everyone knows about the legend, but if it was true, then it wouldn't be a legend now, would it? When I said that I didn't know what it meant, it wasn't the legend I was referring to, but its whereabouts."

"I would have advised you to check in our glorious library but…"

"But that is no longer possible." And Nicholai pried further. "What exactly happened here?"

"Everything you see around you," Dille gestured to what had once been beautiful buildings. "is gone because of the Divine Dragon."

"So there WAS such a thing…" Nicholai muttered.

"Didn't you know?"

"…No."

"For an adventurer of myths not to know of dragons is…" Dille started.

"Where is it now?" Nicholai interrupted.

"Dead. Its corpse lies on the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon."

"I see. Who claimed its life?"

Dille looked at Nicholai with disbelief. "The only people who COULD even possibly kill dragons––the Dragoons."

_'They exist as well?' _Nicholai blinked. "Amazing."

"Quite," Dille smiled. "Our very own Sacred Sister, Miranda, helped make that possible."

"I am inspired by your moving tale," Nicholai responded with false alacrity and proceeded to get back to the matters at hand. "Anyhow, father, since there is no library to refer to, would you kindly part your advice with me? If you were a nosy adventurer like myself, where would you start looking?"

Dille shook his head, offering no answer. "My boy I cannot give you a definite response. But if it's another legend you seek, then I can part this with you. Upon the mountain, over yonder…" Dille pointed northwest. "near the Kashua Glacier is a fortress filled with mysteries. Many travelers have ventured there and have never returned. It is a tower of death."

"Flanvel Tower?" Nicholai cut to the chase.

"Yes. There lies a foreboding prophecy destined to doom any man who dares to go there. It is Flanvel Tower that you may find your answer…although I am not recommending that you go there."

"I'll be fine, father. But it is a mystery you say? In the tower?"

Dille nodded regretfully. Had he known that this youth had still planned to adventure there, he would have kept his words to himself. "Son, please, be reasonable. Is the Azurakey really worth THAT much? It isn't much use if you are dead."

"How can you be so sure that it is a beast that lies there, if no one ever comes back?" Nicholai turned his back on the gaping Bishop. "You have my gratitude, father." Dille sighed as he watched the figure in black walk back towards the town entrance.

"Dear Soa, may you guide him."

But the words of God would never reach Nicholai.

…For he had shut Soa out long ago…

**********************************************

****

A Foresight Into Episode Three:

The Magician Faust continued to chortle. "I am God. I already know. You emit a strong propensity for harboring pain. It's in your eyes."

"I have reputed the word of God long ago," Nicholai said. "So nothing you say can stir me. You say that you have been chained by humans, Faust. That is even more of a rationale for me to remain arrogant. I have all the power over you. After all, I am free, am I not?"

"You are a scurrilous man," Faust said. "You deny the word of God and yet you expect to live. You demand a living on this planet like everyone else and yet you refuse to believe in my power. You are living a lie."

"That still doesn't explain your imprisonment. You're too busy razing my own stature."

"My caveats have fallen to your feet in vain. My confinement was not by humans but of those who wield the dragons."

"Don't tell me," Nicholai held up his hand in protest. "The Dragoons?"

****

**********************************************

****

As I have posted this chapter with such a lack of enthusiasm, I will remain uh…sad…because no one loves me. And I'm a desperate, self-centered, spoiled brat wishing for encouragement…

…or at least a review.

Thank you. ; _____ ;

Parallel_Blue13115


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

****

A/N: …Yay for chapter three…

Stolen Prayer

****

Chapter Three– – All Hell Breaks Loose

Dart eased up on the reins as he came to the outskirts of Bale. A lone gravestone was shaded underneath the protection of a gnarled oak tree. Dart patted the horse, his eyes occupied on the grave, even as he dismounted the brown stallion. It was an alluring view of Bale and Indels Castle.

"Look at that, Lavitz," Dart smiled. "It's a seamless sight…just like your treasure." Dart looked down at the grave, Lavitz's name etched across the headstone. In Dart's other hand were flowers of a random assortment. He bent down and placed them upon the tombstone, meticulous about how the flowers decorated his friend's grave. "This should exhilarate the scenery much more now." Dart wiped his eyes and stared down at the festooned memorial. He turned and took a seat by the old oak tree, his back leaning against the wood comfortably. "Now you can be here always…to protect everything you hold dear. You are a great benefactor to this country and to your king. You are an indomitable warrior…" Dart glanced down at the headstone. "You always will be." He turned back to watch the valley in silence, as though his friend were sitting right beside him.

Soon, the sun began to set and Dart knew that it was time to leave his friend. "Next time I'll come here with Shana." He told the tombstone. "I would've brought her today but…" Dart laughed. "She kicked me out of the house." Dart imagined what Lavitz would say in response. "I know, I know. It WAS my fault but…she could've spared the life of my favorite plant at least." Dart shrugged. "Shoot, I should've stopped by to say hello to Albert but…" Dart bit his lower lip. "He's probably having fun on his honeymoon." The blonde warrior rubbed the engraved name on the stone. "But I'll tell you about that next time." He took one last look at Lavitz's grave before mounting the horse. "Until next time, my friend."

And with that, Dart rode off down the road back to Seles.

Nicholai had no trouble making it to Flanvel Tower. His sheath tapped against his thigh as he stepped out of the portal and looked towards the tower, which he could easily discern even from a distance away.

"Well of course," He mumbled. "It's a friggin' tower." Nicholai perched his hand on his side and tilted to the right. "But it's impossible to elicit any form of power from within…the kind I'm searching for anyway." Nicholai surveyed his surroundings. "But perhaps it will be somewhere around it…Above or underneath?" The long hiatus between himself and the blizzard proved to have no innuendo that would answer his question. "Although this tower may not look it, it seems to simulate a form of warmth from within. The higher it goes, the more the feeling disperses. But towards the ground…" Nicholai turned towards the snow beside him. He smiled. "The answers just crash down, don't they?" He stooped forward and brushed the white blanket away, revealing a shimmering portal. "Total irony," He beamed as he entered the portal, its destination unknown.

It was apparent to Nicholai that he had infringed on sacred ground, although the thought did not stay long with him_. 'A man can never ingratiate himself with the Wiseman with flattery or butt-kissing. It is only through the form of being the interloper that reflects your courage upon them and shows your ability to want to know more.'_

Even the cold could not leave him lassitude. He had to find the Azurakey, and for whatever stakes. Man would soon be grateful for believing in the occult and myths once he did find it. They would no longer need to rely on such a pitiful God like Soa. Soa's stringent laws for the people would soon crumble like ash to a fire. Nicholai would see to that. His abomination for the God was beyond that of any other and he would not die happily until he had found the Azurakey––the power rumored to destroy even God himself.

Nicholai stopped short in a room with two other exits besides the one he had entered from. In the middle of the room was a colossal fissure, extending its reach for what seemed like miles and miles.

"Could the power I feel resonating be down there?" Nicholai stared down into the bottomless pit of darkness. "It is a circuitous outlook, I suppose. But it is better to have looked than to not have looked at all." He took a step backwards before hurdling into the hefty crevice. He fell at a rapid pace for the first few minutes as he waited for the end to come. The aura that had enticed him increased the further he plummeted. Instantaneously, his speed decreased until he floated to the bottom, the soles of his boots clicking against the limestone floor.

"Uncanny," Nicholai glanced around. "The power has indeed intensified, yet I see nothing…"

A voice halted him.

"T-Those mangy brats are back for more…eh? Didn't get a good enough laugh?" The voice was frail and hoarse. Nicholai continued into the next room, commodious and yet bare. In the midpoint of the area was a man, clothed in what used to be enthralling robes. They fell about his fragile body in tattered shreds, his skin revealing deep gashes and wounds from previous battles. His long gray strands of brittle hair fell about his bony face and his breathing was raspy. His thin wrists and ankles were chained to the floor. Whoever had shackled this old man intended for him to stay put.

"What an adventitious occurrence," Nicholai spoke. "What do we have here? An old man?"

"That is a misnomer. I would like to ascribe myself as the true God of this planet."

"And for that, I would call your new 'ascribed' title as a misnomer. Come, come old man. Surely you haven't lost your mind in such a repugnant place. I actually have to commiserate myself with you." Nicholai waited for the man to speak.

"I don't need your sympathy," The old man looked up, his hair falling away from his face like a curtain opening for the main attraction upon a stage. "I enjoin you to release me from my prison at once."

"You? A God? Why do you need the help of I? You are only a nominal man passing yourself off to be something greater."

"You are noncommittal to a God? Even doubting his existence? You shall be damned to Mayfil."

Nicholai laughed as he outstretched his arms, as if to show this man that he had nothing. "Soa, Mayfil…They mean nothing to me."

Now it was the old man's turn to cackle. "You provide yourself with unlimited sangfroid, even in such unfavorable situations. Your vitriolic words do not hurt me, human, only agitate me."

"Such as you claim old man, I am not human myself." Nicholai stared at the old man, waiting for his next course of action.

"You are only working to aggrandize your stature, but you cannot hide who you really are."

Nicholai smirked, ignoring his remark. "I am surprised though, old man. When I ventured here, I was infatuated with the aura of an unnamed power. It is very uncanny that I only came to find you. Who are you, old man? I refuse to believe that you are the 'gossamer protector' rumored in legends. I can infer nothing from what aura you are giving off."

"A God is meant to have an inscrutable aura in which only he understands. Your insular opinions are based off of rumor rather than fact. But don't be discouraged, son. All humans are mistakes."

"Throw your name, old man," Nicholai said, smiling.

"I am the Magician Faust," The old man replied. "The one that has been around for over 11,000 years…ever since the Dragon Campaign."

"I don't believe in the Dragon Campaign." Nicholai said bluntly.

"Really now?"

"I only believe in what I see," Nicholai told him.

"Yet you came here to find a legendary aura? Isn't that a bit of hypocrisy?"

"You need not to know my reasoning."

The Magician Faust continued to chortle. "I am God. I already know. You emit a strong propensity for harboring pain. It's in your eyes."

"I have reputed the word of God long ago," Nicholai said. "So nothing you say can stir me. You say that you have been chained by humans, Faust. That is even more of a rationale for me to remain arrogant. I have all the power over you. After all, I am free, am I not?"

"You are a scurrilous man," Faust said. "You deny the word of God and yet you expect to live. You demand a living on this planet like everyone else and yet you refuse to believe in my power. You are living a lie."

"That still doesn't explain your imprisonment. You're too busy razing my own stature."

"My caveats have fallen to your feet in vain. My confinement was not by humans but of those who wield the dragons."

"Don't tell me," Nicholai held up his hand in protest. "The Dragoons?"

Faust scowled. "I underestimated them. It will not happen again. The Vanishing Stone…How they could have found it is beyond my knowledge. My apparition was crushed, leaving me like this." He looked back up at Nicholai. "But…if you contradict your humanity and I rebuff mine…then where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us at a standstill with both of us rejecting our humanity." Nicholai answered. 

"Exactly. And now my friend, can I again ask you to extricate me from these chains?"

"So you can filch the lives of more innocent people? I told you once that I don't believe in God, and even if you were God, I would still leave you here for I have no loyalty to you. And if you ARE the God that you claim to be, you would know why."

"You flout my words?" Faust sighed. "Very well then. Fight me boy, and let me see if you can offer something more than just fractious words and silly beliefs."

"You are trying to tempt me?" Nicholai unsheathed his sword and pointed its end at Faust. "Your scathing existence leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and churns my stomach. You scourge my people with your fiats that lead to their demise. You are something that should not exist!"

"And you, the one who bares fangs at God, can you put some backbone into your sophomoric and vapid ramblings by killing a God?"

"How boring." Nicholai came as a blur to Faust, reading himself to cut off the God's head. "I will behead you and send you to hell…where you belong."

But something struck Nicholai as a surprise. Faust had parried his attack…with the very chains that bound the old man. A moment later, the chains that had constrained Faust fell limply to the ground, rattling the sound of freedom. Faust stood, his dilapidated robes now reconstructing themselves into splendorous garments. His hair was no longer brittle, but full of life, flowing about him and vigorous colors saturated the old man's skin. He indeed looked like a man from the legends, whether it be God or sorcerer.

These brusque turn of events left Nicholai speechless. He decided to quickly disabuse the idea of taking this man's head…for the moment anyway. Although it was still running away, the important thing was to stay alive.

"I commend you for breaking the chains that compelled me, son. Let me repay the favor…" Faust's arm rose, the sleeves of his elegant robes sliding down his hand. "…by taking your own head."

Nicholai was not intimidated by the heinous man before him. His immutable beliefs would stay as they were. He was determined to remain the insurgent against the almighty. He was what Faust had called him– – 'The one who bares fangs at God.' This megalomaniac could keep his brainless words of grandeur, but Nicholai vowed to have his revenge…just not right now.

"You charge me with transgressing your laws, although I consider myself the beneficiary for mankind. I will settle the score with God but as for you…" Nicholai gave a half smile. "…I think I'll take a rain check." Faust's self-satisfied look changed to repulsion as he watched the young man step backwards, wings of energy sprouting from his back, and recoil through the never-ending pit.

"WHY YOU…!" Faust was quick to the chase and pursued Nicholai through the darkness_. 'So he isn't human.' _Faust thought bitterly. _'He's a Wingly. I should've known. But why would he defy me? Me! The one who is of the same race as his own! Such irony…'_

Time was always on Nicholai's side. He wasn't worried. Once you threw your opponent off balance, they stayed cornered until the next encounter. _'He'll never catch me,' _Nicholai thought, amused. _'He'll only be chasing my shadow.' _He knew that Faust had made a crass mistake in once again underestimating his opponent. Nicholai did not doubt Faust's strength, but he was not deft nor sharp. For this, he would fail many a time. He had debased only himself and no one else.

_'Pompous old fool,' _Nicholai led the sorcerer around in a circle before fleeing Flanvel Tower. _'I desecrate the consecrate name of Soa, who lives in grandiose, but you are merely an inconsequential life form. You are not God, therefore I do not fear you. If you can fall to species lower than your own, then I suppose that the infraction of Soa's will is no greater a crime. You prate only of your greatness, although I have yet to see it.' _

Nicholai had no intuition of what was to come next.

"Run home little dragonfly," Faust frowned. "But I will find you and mash you. He will soon observe that I am a redoubtable leader whose restitution has yet to come. He is no stalwart hero. Arise my battalions and annihilate everything. Crush him."

There was no mistaking the massive blow that had come up from under. Nicholai watched as the land became disheveled with a new enemy––one that was unidentifiable.

He could not disavow his participation in what was happening, although he wished that he could.

**********************************************

****

A Foresight Into Episode Four:

The monsters were hot on his trail. He could feel the very stink of their breath down his neck, the perspiration rising. Their teeth were almost palpable upon him. He couldn't stop for anything. But his perceptive eyes could not blot out the slaughtered upon the streets or the well-defined body of Bishop Dille, the man who had helped him earlier.

Nicholai frowned. He had never surmised that his actions would have such pernicious repercussions. Dodging a salient while spiraling around the corner, Nicholai gained speed, contentment overwhelming him as he convinced himself that he might have finally lost his adversaries in the flames.

Then he looked up, nearly searing his body against a protruding railing, as he caught sight of a woman in the middle of the road. He had to be quick. His immeasurable speed would not allow him to just halt. If he took the chance, he would risk his own life and the life of the woman before him. There was no time to weigh the options. 

**********************************************

Lol more big vocab words. Sorry about that. I get so wrapped up in the writing, I should probably tone it down. That's what AP English does to you. I'll never forgive my teacher either.

Hope the chapter was okay other than that though.

Parallel_Blue13115


	4. Deningrad Must Die

****

A/N: On we go…

Stolen Prayer

****

Chapter Four– – Deningrad Must Die

An army of nameless creatures tore themselves from within the ground, falling in countless numbers that extended as far as the eye could see. Whistling perked up Nicholai's ears and he changed his direction in flight, evading a collision with another winged beast.

"A gargoyle…" Nicholai observed as the beasts multiplied by number and flocked together in a massive assembly. Then they dissipated into smaller groups, each following Nicholai's movements. "I never heard of their existence falling into any species or sub-species…" Then a thought occurred to him. "Could they be activated by magic?" 

Then another affair caught his attention. They were nearing Deningrad.

"The Kashua Glaciers have been completely demolished by this new army…" Nicholai turned his head to the militia behind him. "Perhaps I was the one who underestimated this enemy." He couldn't let them near Deningrad; Faust's assault was with him, not the people of the city. But looks were deceiving, as Faust had indeed commanded his new army to attack the divine city.

Nicholai cursed. The city was finished, that was inevitable, however…Nicholai only hoped that he could minimize the damage received.

"I'll take the blame this once," Nicholai sighed as he withdrew his lengthy sword and lowered his altitude.

The underground eruption had not escaped Deningrad's watchful eye. It was based on hypothetical reasoning that this was no natural disaster. In the throne room, Queen Theresa had already begun to give orders to her knights and the Sacred Sisters.

Miranda was beyond panic and had interrupted the Queen to hand out commands herself.

The knights scattered in every which way, alarmed.

"You brainless idiots!" Miranda roared. "Stop playing around and defend the castle and townsfolk!"

"Miranda!" Theresa reprimanded, standing up from her throne. "These intemperate outbursts of yours will have to cease! Everyone is distressed at the moment, but you CAN'T lose your self-control. Do you understand me?"

Miranda nodded, but her odium for the imprudent knights did not diminish.

"We must encourage them and give them astounding adulation no matter what." Theresa remained standing and stepped off of her high perch from the throne. She stared at Miranda intently. "They cannot be the focal point of your fury, Miranda. You have to help them. You are a Dragoon as well. Please, do as I ask."

Miranda concurred silently.

"We can't let Deningrad fall to extermination." Setie told her sisters. "We have to protect it."

"You are only a novice," Miranda told her. "Besides, you have to protect the Queen and Luanna and find Wink. Get them out of here and to somewhere safe." Miranda boldly looked back up at her Queen. "We can not resuscitate those lost to us. Therefore it is better for everyone to cooperate. Forgive me for my earlier actions." Miranda grasped her Dragoon Spirit with her hand. "I will go to fight." Miranda turned, giving everyone one last smile before departing.

No one spoke for a long time as they digested what was happening. This was virtual bedlam and genocide.

"We will just have to believe that Miranda and our knights will wield us to the most efficacious victory. We cannot falter." Luanna's meek voice came first.

"We are entering the gist of the battle. We can't afford to lose." Setie looked sadly at her Queen. "What are your orders, Your Majesty?"

"Do as Miranda said," The Queen responded, her voice unwavering. "Take Luanna with you and find Wink. I will remain here and help rescue any stragglers."

Setie and Luanna gasped. "Your Majesty you must evacuate the castle!" They both protested.

"What if something happens to the castle?" Setie asked, fearfully.

"I cannot promise you that nothing will happen to me. All that I ask is that you trust me. I will not leave my people behind." Queen Theresa turned away from them. "Now go."

"Queen Theres––" Setie was interrupted.

"GO. That is an order."

Setie's hand dropped in midair as she grabbed Luanna's arm and led her out of the throne room.

For the first time that week, Wink came alive. She turned her head slightly, aware of the stiffness in her body and listened as murderous wails fell about the city. They were under attack? Again? Who were the reprobates this time?

Wink sloughed her sedentary demeanor and quickly stood, taking action as flashbacks flooded her mind of before with the Divine Dragon, the Dragoons, and…

"Lloyd…" She murmured sorrowfully. She felt that her actions towards the hostile situation in the castle and Flanvel Tower were censurable. There had to have been another way to resolve the hatred that had been directed towards Lloyd from the Dragoons and the people of Deningrad. She knew she was entirely responsible. And perhaps for his death as well.

She almost sunk back upon her bed, but halted unwillingly. She had to stop whatever it was that had directed its anger upon the city. She did not want to be the peacemaker nor the vigilante, but it was her duty as a Sacred Sister to restore order. She had to. Wink was contingent of this upon the war's outcome, unless it took a turn for the worst.

She ignored her dowdy appearance and shuffled to the door. Then she fell upon it as the castle thundered from attack. With one hand she groped for the handle and with the other she shielded her face. The room about her collapsed as pictures, furniture, and anything else that was loose tumbled to the floor.

Wink shrieked as the vibration intensified and her fear for the Queen and her sisters turned her fear into nausea. Then the tremors disseminated from the castle to the rest of the city, like a wave from the ocean. Once the pulsation subsided, Wink pulled out of her gauche position from the floor and heaved the door open, fleeing down the stairs.

No one was in sight. Even the guards that had usually stood watch by the castle doors had vanished. Wink only halted temporarily before resuming outside into the streets. She nearly stumbled on the irregular pathway and she looked up momentarily to the ominous sky.

The city had fallen to ashes as a brilliant inferno devoured Deningrad. Buildings were weak upon their knees, trembling as the throbbing commenced from the angry planet. An army that she could not distinguish flowed upon the city like bees to their hive. They were not resilient. They only proceeded to conquer more, as though what they had was not enough.

Shrills from above deafened Wink's ears and she fell to the ground, her hands protecting her fragile ears. Once the stringent cries dwindled, she found the strength to open her eyes. A luminous shadow haunted her from above and proliferated by the second. They were grotesque creatures with rough skin and illuminant eyes, questing for its prey.

Wink could not move even if she wanted to. She was paralyzed to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Nicholai swooped underneath the belly of a gargoyle and spliced his stomach open like a surgeon to a patient. The monster collapsed as its innards rained down upon the enflamed city. But with every kill, Nicholai could feel his attempts in vain.

"It's all in the form of heresy," He muttered as he watched the gargoyle he had just slain regenerate before him. It was like that every time he claimed a life. "But these monsters are formed upon magic. Nothing can stop them unless their master is eradicated." Without a doubt, Deningrad was on its last bout, ready to fall to the ground like a sinking ship upon the stormy waters.

Nicholai withdrew his wings, plunging at incredible celerity to the ground. Then he draped them along his back in the split second before he hit the ground, soaring through the streets once again. His chest was only inches from the land, and the heat intoxicated him. If he dropped an inch lower, his body would be singed from the crash and rapidity in which he was traveling.

The monsters were hot on his trail. He could feel the very stink of their breath down his neck, the perspiration rising. Their teeth were almost palpable upon him. He couldn't stop for anything. But his perceptive eyes could not blot out the slaughtered upon the streets or the well-defined body of Bishop Dille, the man who had helped him earlier.

Nicholai frowned. He had never surmised that his actions would have such pernicious repercussions. Dodging a salient while spiraling around the corner, Nicholai gained speed, satiation overwhelming him as he convinced himself that he might have finally lost his adversaries in the flames.

Then he looked up, nearly searing his body against a protruding railing, as he caught sight of a woman in the middle of the road. He had to be quick. His immeasurable speed would not allow him to just halt. If he took the chance, he would risk his own life and the life of the woman before him. There was no time to weigh the options. Instead he gathered the woman up into his arms and took high into the air. There was nothing more he could do for the ashes of Deningrad.

"Where could she be!?" Setie shrieked as she surveyed Wink's empty room. She immediately turned to Luanna. "Is she dead!? Did one of those monsters grab her!?"

Luanna paused and shook her head absently. "I do not detect any signs of death. She must still be alive."

Setie took the reasoning to heart and grabbed Luanna's hand. "Then we must search outside! Maybe Miranda has already found her."

Luanna was caught off balance. She resisted tripping down the stairs and let Setie drag her through the hall. The castle gates approached seconds thereafter and Setie beamed.

"We're almost there, Luanna," Setie told her sister. "Just…Just hold on…!"

Concurrently, the clangor of the city erupted violently, as if making its last moments known. The two Sacred Sisters stumbled outside of the castle walls, contiguously crashing into the streets of the city. Luanna pushed herself off of Setie and looked up, although she could see nothing. The cupidity of these monsters had caused Deningrad's demise, but now they wanted no more. for the castle fell to rubble seconds after.

Setie's hands rose to her gaping mouth, as though her jaw was going to detach itself from her face. The mighty castle fell into the fiery hells of the broken city. Setie threw herself upon Luanna, pushing her to the ground, and hoping to extenuate the injuries of the blind Sacred Sister. After all, it was her duty to protect the people of the city, just as Miranda had told her.

The fall of the castle resulted in a scintillating end to an era and a people. And then the rain came.

**********************************************

****

A Foresight Into Episode Five:

"That's not true," He told her. "You are lucky to have survived."

"And for that, I thank you," But they were only words. It was an inauspicious turn of events that she did not perish with her loved ones. Nicholai found himself nonplussed with her attitude.

"Why would you want to trade your life for death?" He asked. Wink turned around, sullenly, until she caught sight of her rescuer. Her eyes widened, not in horror, but in bewilderment.

"L-Lloyd!?" She gasped, looking at the man in black.

"What?" Nicholai fretted as Wink wrapped her arms around his neck, blinding him. "H-Hey! Don't do that! We're going to crash!" It was at that opportune moment that Nicholai lost his balance in the air, causing the two of them to topple down towards the Evergreen Forest. And the rain was just icing to the cake.

**********************************************

And the repetition continues with the death of Deningrad. Poor city. I actually feel sorry for it…

The chapter was probably tedious to read because of all the vocab and the constant descriptive details and lack of dialogue. I apologize for that. Still, if you liked the story or wish to part with me your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (No, promises of murder are NOT constructive), please leave a review.

Parallel_Blue13115


	5. Unspoken Genocide

****

A/N: Nicholai? Out of character? ::Grin:: Only with Wink. And you'll see why in future chapters.

Stolen Prayer

****

Chapter Five– – Unspoken Genocide

Wink fell into a fit of coughs as the hands around her body tightened protectively. She was answered with the start of precipitation as lone drops began to fall from the sky. Nicholai looked back at the burning city, knowing that he could not absolve himself from the participation of the loss of the great city. But he chose to remain silent. He had abetted more than just minimally in this great genocide. He had caused another catastrophe just like before.

_'I can't stand for father to be right again. How can I assuage the wounds of the people though? Can the Azurakey help me this time?' _

At least the blatant war cries from the city had died away, and so had the malicious army. With the coming rain, it would heal the wounds of the city, dousing the fire and the evil…at least temporarily.

Nicholai had not taken notice when Wink had ceased coughing. But he did not overlook her disconsolate outlook towards what had just taken place. Still, nonetheless, he tried his best to console her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I should've died with the rest of them…" She answered quietly. Such a response was enough to encumber him with guilt. Nicholai knew that if he had not attempted to foment the battle with Faust, Deningrad would have been spared a grisly end. Nicholai was not a Herculean warrior. He was only burdened with the shadow in which he had been thrust into. But Nicholai was not impassive towards the humans.

"That's not true," He told her. "You are lucky to have survived."

"And for that, I thank you," But they were only words. It was an inauspicious turn of events that she did not perish with her loved ones. Nicholai found himself nonplussed with her attitude.

"Why would you want to trade your life for death?" He asked. Wink turned around, sullenly, until she caught sight of her rescuer. Her eyes widened, not in horror, but in bewilderment.

"L-Lloyd!?" She gasped, looking at the man in black.

"What?" Nicholai fretted as Wink wrapped her arms around his neck, blinding him. "H-Hey! Don't do that! We're going to crash!" It was at that opportune moment that Nicholai lost his balance in the air, causing the two of them to topple down towards the Evergreen Forest. And the rain was just icing to the cake.

Nicholai tugged at Wink's body, stuffing her under his arm as he regained his senses…a little too late. The two crashed towards the ground, the trees not exactly softening the blow. They bounced off of the branches like a rubber ball, until they broke through the weaker limbs and concluded their fall in the bushes.

Nicholai groaned painfully as Wink pushed herself off of his chest and observed her rescuer. He was muscular, just like Lloyd and his platinum hair was short but shaggier than Lloyd's. In his left ear was a silver post that matched his unkempt hair. Although he wore black, the designs on his garments were different than what Wink remembered that Lloyd had. But his eyes were the gorgeous red she remembered them to be. This HAD to be Lloyd…right?

Nicholai felt the urge to curse…very loudly. But he refrained himself for the lady's sake. Although it was her that his profane language was directed to. So he kept his anger to a low murmur.

"If you had a death wish, you should've told me so that I could've dropped you. You may want to commit suicide, lady, but I don't."

He took note that Wink said nothing. He feared that she was dead, but when he looked up at her, he was puzzled to see that she was staring mutely at him. "What?" He asked, bemused.

"Is it really you…? Lloyd…?" The woman asked him, breathing heavily.

He arched an eyebrow. "You tried to kill me because you thought I was your boyfriend?"

Wink was let down, and not easily. "He wasn't my boyfriend," She whispered and got off of Nicholai. She stepped out of the bush and Nicholai pushed himself to his feet.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? First you try to kill me and then you walk away?" Nicholai looked sharply at her. "Lady, don't walk away while I'm trying to talk to you. It's rude." He berated harshly.

She complied silently and looked at him as he jumped out of the bush. "I'm sorry." She told him, her eyes crestfallen again. "But you look so much like him," She protested. "Are you sure––"

Nicholai cut in. "Lady, do I LOOK like 'Lloyd'?"

It was then that Wink caught a good look at the man. He indeed wore black but his shirt was a turtleneck lined with gold buttons down to his chest where flaps of cloth like a sailor's uniform were flung over his shoulders and sewn together at his shoulder blades. The black shirt was plain other than that, aside from a few gold linings and designs near the buttons and at the ends of the cloth. The back of the shirt fell into two thick tails, like a military uniform. The pants were loose-fitting and tucked in at the knee-length boots, where they split in the back and were only latched around the leg by a thin strap connected to the boot. There was nothing special about the boots other than that . A black sheath that hung from a large belt around the man's waist tapped against his leg lightly. It was encasing a lengthy claymore, one that she knew he was not hesitant about using.

Yes, he did come to resemble Lloyd but in the end…

…it was not Lloyd.

Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She repeated over and over again, the tears falling down her face, leaving a moist trail behind. Wink could not keep herself from weeping. Weeping for Lloyd, for the carnage at Deningrad, for her Sisters, and above all else, for Deningrad itself.

Nicholai winced. He could sense that she was not a credulous woman, but he had to correct her mistake and perhaps understand the reason of her lamentation.

"It's all right. We're both alive," He told her. "You don't have to cry. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I guess it's true then," She sniffled. "He really is dead."

Nicholai glanced at her, biting his lip. "You say he looked like me, but everyone of my species looks alike. It's what distinguishes us from humans. If he looked like me, then he couldn't be human…right?" Nicholai had no idea what he was rambling on about, but he didn't care as long as it stopped her sobbing. She did not answer, so he reluctantly continued. "I'm a Wingly," He remarked. "not a human."

The woman still declined to say anything. She had retrogressed back into her own world of self-loathing.

The rain came heavily now, soaking Setie and Luanna. Setie struggled to stand, staggering towards the ruins of the castle.

"S-Setie?" Luanna called out, reaching towards the Sacred Sister. Thunder resounded in the sky, causing Luanna to shrink back in fear as lightning sparked in the sky. "Setie? Where are you?" Luanna's voice came out as a hoarse whisper and when Setie did not respond, the blinded girl became frightened.

Setie was not ignoring Luanna, it was just that she could not hear her. Nor did she try. Setie slowly climbed the steps to the remains of the castle, fighting back tears.

"Your Majesty?" Setie called out into the rubble. The rain drowned her out and Setie swallowed her fear for the moment, raising her voice. "Your Majesty!?" Setie waited for what seemed like an eternity for a response from the Queen. A lump shaped in Setie's throat when there was none.

Luanna, her spirits broken, had stopped calling out for Setie. She had begun to breathe unevenly. Her fragility was an infirmity that caused her to be the burden of her sisters and the Queen and she silently cursed herself for being so weak.

Setie did not give up. She couldn't. "QUEEN THERESA!" Setie screamed, now participating in a contest between her and the unsettling rain. It poured now like unremitting gunfire, sharp and cruel.

Setie turned now, tears streaming down her face and mingling with the cursed rain. Her hair had fallen in loose strands, sticking to her shapely face. A crowd of the survivors had gathered before the castle. There had to be a little less than a hundred. It was a pitiful sight.

"Sister Luanna, are you all right?" A plump woman broke free from the crowd and gathered Luanna in her arms, pulling her to her feet.

The fire had died now, but there was no mistaking what had happened there. Deningrad was a fallen city, failed in what it had stood for and hoped to achieve.

"Has anyone seen Queen Theresa?" Setie called out to the townsfolk. "Miranda? Wink?" There was a incoherent stir within the crowd, but the commotion fell silent with no definite answer.

Setie snapped. "HAS ANYBODY SEEN THEM!? HAVE YOU!?" But the obdurate crowd would not respond. Setie fell to her knees, her body shivering from the rain, and pulled her body into a small ball.

Luanna's lips quivered momentarily, unsure of what to say. She stammered the first few words, gaining Setie's attention, until she found the strength to speak. "W-We should call on Dart and the other Dragoons." There was a disturbing silence and Luanna's face fell. "They…may be able to help us."

Setie looked at Luanna and then felt disgusted with herself. She was not alone. She still had to look after Luanna! She had to pick up Queen Theresa's role and set an example for these people. _'They're depending on me now…' _Setie wiped her tears and forced herself to stand, although the weight of the rain was rather strenuous.

"You're right Luanna," Setie said, her spirits shifting. "We still have each other. We will send someone to call up Dart and the others." Setie looked for any surviving knights. There were only a few. "And we will look for survivors."

"But where will we go?" An elderly woman asked. "We cannot stay here. They may come back and attack us!"

"Furni will not accept refugees!" Another voice sprang from the crowd. "Remember when the Divine Dragon attacked us? They closed their walls to us!"

Setie looked towards Luanna, hoping that she could offer some kind of practical advice for the situation.

Luanna knew Setie's anxiety and moved against the plump woman's embrace, reassuring her that she could walk. Luanna stepped forward slightly and turned around, her bland eyes becoming surprisingly lively.

"We will go to Neet." Luanna spoke and the upheaval died gradually.

"But isn't Neet in the same condition as Deningrad?" A man protested.

"Winter's coming!" Cried another. "We'll all freeze to death!"

"No we won't!" Setie intermitted. "We'll get by."

"How!?" The angry mob amplified. "There's barely a hundred of us!"

"I don't know yet!" Setie buried her head in her hands. "But we'll try. What else CAN we do!?"

"The Queen is dead…ALL is doomed!" Wailed an enormous woman in the back.

Setie cringed. She could not supplicate order from the unruly crowd.

Luanna sensed that Setie's morale was weakening. She had to help her sister somehow.

"You're only offering surfeits of complaints and whining!" Luanna barked, ready to deliver turgid words to the survivors. The rain was escalating. Soon, they would have to evacuate for good. _'But we can't do that until we find survivors.' _"There has to be order if we're going to survive!" Luanna told them. "The rain is unyielding…we HAVE to find survivors and get out of here. I don't know what you all plan to do, but Setie and myself are going to Neet. If Furni will offer us no shelter or reprieve, then we must aid ourselves." Stillness finally succeeded in overwhelming the crowd. "Really, do any of you have anything left? Money? Valuables?" No answer. "I didn't think so."

"We have to establish regulations and quickly." Setie followed up for Luanna. "Now, before the rain rises any higher, we must gather what we can and do what we must. Are there any objections?"

Lassitude had spread among everyone. There was no argument left within them.

"I'll take that as a no." Luanna said. "All right then! We must use the rest of our time wisely!" She turned to Setie. "I sense a flood is coming. The war against Deningrad is not over."

"A flood!?" The people panicked.

"It is not yet!" Luanna turned sharply back to them. "Believe in me. Neet is upon higher ground. We will be fine."

The voices died, but the people were not reassured.

"Luanna, what should we do?" Setie asked solemnly.

"How many guards do we have left?" Luanna asked, her gaze falling over the crowd.

Setie counted silently. "Thirteen," She said. "All the rest are survivors of the town."

"Is Bishop Dille among them? Librarian Ute?" Luanna waited for an answer.

"Neither," Replied a stout man. "Either missing or dead."

There was a moment of silence. Luanna had hoped that the war would not claim them. "All right," Luanna continued. "We need someone from the clinic or who knows the healing art."

"There are a few," Another voice rose from the back of the crowd.

"Architects, businessmen, and warriors?"

"Yes." More responses.

Luanna smiled. "We will get by then. If we all pull together, we will be fine."

"How long do we have until we need to evacuate?" Setie asked quietly.

"I will let you know," Luanna replied. "For now we must designate roles."

Setie nodded and stepped back, leaving Luanna in charge.

**********************************************

****

A Foresight Into Episode Six:

"All right," Nicholai observed the shelter he had constructed ever so gracefully.

Wink blinked as she stared at it, dumbfounded, from her haven underneath a bulky tree. "It's falling apart."

"No it's not!" He snapped as he changed some of the branches around. The rain was threatening now. And they could not travel to Furni. _'Faust probably has troops swarming the skies,'_ Nicholai thought as he rearranged the broken tree limbs around in an orderly fashion. _'And the rain is stopping us from going anywhere.' _"Well why don't you come help me then?" Nicholai's eyes squinted, his smile painted with the most obvious sarcasm.

Wink abruptly glanced away, embarrassed. "I…I don't know how."

Nicholai's face changed, startled. "You…don't?" The rain continued to fall, tracing the silhouette of his face. A droplet fell from the bridge of his nose, and he wiped his damp face with the back of his face. But it was in vain. He was already waterlogged to the bone.

**********************************************

I think I might've made Luanna a tad weaker than she normally is…Whoops…

And no, I made that whole thing up about Furni not accepting refugees. I just needed a reason for them all to go to Neet.

When I was first writing the story I was afraid that I had changed Nicholai's personality around too much to be identifiable. I'm glad that one of the reviewers pointed that out to me. So I'll just give a brief explanation of his character.

Nicholai is not only skilled with his sword, but with excessive vocabulary as well…If you already couldn't tell. ^^'

He's very serious on the battlefield and is thus, merciless. He harbors a dark past and is searching for a rumored power called the 'Azurakey' for reasons unknown. Ironically, it's the ONLY thing he believes in. When's he's not fighting on the battlefield, he's being sardonic to everyone around him, especially Wink. But secretly, he holds an affinity for Wink, for she reminds him of someone lost to him. Underneath his hard exterior lies a soft-hearted tenderness.

Better? I hope so. Anyway, please R&R and constructive criticism is always welcome.

…I sad constructive.

Parallel_Blue13115 


	6. Through The Night

A/N: Been awhile, I know. …Is anyone even reading this thing?

Stolen Prayer

Chapter Six– – Through The Night

Luanna waited until the brouhaha subsided before speaking. "I am adamant that this goes according to plan. It's a matter of life or death, do you understand?" Affirmation came about from different directions. "I want three of our most trustworthy knights to find Dart and the other Dragoons. Tell them to come to Neet."

"You can count on us, Your Majesty!" Knights from the back instantly volunteered.

Setie beamed. "Quickly! Go! And good luck!" Three of the knights saluted the two sisters and departed.

"Next," Luanna garnered the attention of the people back. "We will need a search party. And we will need scavengers for food and supplies––especially weapons."

Luanna was pleased when the enthusiasm from the crowd began to rise. Setie took over, dividing the townsfolk in half. Within minutes, two parties had been formed.

"We will meet outside of the town shortly," Luanna told them. "Do not become a straggler. We need every one of you."

Setie held her breath. What was going to happen now?

* * *

"All right," Nicholai observed the shelter he had constructed ever so gracefully.

Wink blinked as she stared at it, dumbfounded, from her shelter underneath a bulky tree. "It's falling apart."

"No it's not!" He snapped as he changed some of the branches around. The rain was threatening now. And they could not travel to Furni. _'Faust probably has troops swarming the skies,'_ Nicholai thought as he rearranged the broken tree limbs around in an orderly fashion. _'And the rain is stopping us from going anywhere.' _"Well why don't you come help me then?" Nicholai's eyes squinted, his smile painted with the most obvious sarcasm.

Wink abruptly glanced away, embarrassed. "I…I don't know how."

Nicholai's face changed, startled. "You…don't?" The rain continued to fall, tracing the silhouette of his cheek. A droplet fell from the bridge of his nose, and he wiped his damp face with the back of his hand. But it was in vain. He was already waterlogged to the bone.

Wink leisurely turned back to him, twirling a wet lock of hair between her fingers, tensely. "Well…no."

Nicholai had the sudden urge to fall backwards and laugh. But the mortified expression on her face changed his mind. He tossed one of the sticks to the ground. "Well then, Princess. If you're not afraid to come out from underneath your tree, I'll show you."

Wink absorbed his words as an insult and she swiftly stood upon her feet, balled hands on her hips. "I am most CERTAINLY not scared of the rain!" Her soggy hair had fallen into her face, but she carelessly pushed the strands back and rolled the sleeves on her cardigan up her arms. "I'm already soaked and we can't just sit around all night!" It was true. It was nearing nightfall.

Nicholai grinned and bowed low, showing her to the pile of sticks he had assembled and then indicated to a tree much larger than the one Wink had huddled herself against. "We're trying to make a teepee against that tree. It will at least shield us from the rain."

She gawked at the sticks and then glanced back up towards him. "But the sticks are already wet."

"They'll dry once we set them up underneath the tree," He replied. "But like you said, it's almost dark. If we don't do this now, we'll freeze tonight."

She nodded in understanding and stooped low, groping for two hefty logs. She arched her back, struggling to stand. Wink held her breath, flabbergasted at the weight of the lumber. Nicholai staggered, reaching for the wood.

"Hey, hey! Don't strain yourself! If you can't carry them, let me do it."

But she pulled away from him and shuffled to the tree, releasing the weight of the wood against it. Her body felt light and she sighed heavily, admiring her work so far.

Nicholai scrutinized her handiwork carefully, scratching his chin. Then he nodded. "Not bad…for a woman. Now come on and help me finish this." Wink stole a glance at him while his back was turned and smiled.

Nicholai wouldn't admit it, but Wink was stronger than he took her for. The work time was reduced by half, and the outline of the sun had not even escaped behind the mountains before their goal was accomplished. The rain was worse now, flooding the soil beneath them. Nicholai motioned her inside of their shelter and they crowded together, shivering from the cold.

"It's so bad now, I'm afraid the rain will destroy our hut." Wink turned upwards towards the top of the teepee. It wasn't sloppily thrown together, however, she still feared for its safety.

"Don't worry about that," Nicholai told her. "I've been through worse than this. It will hold together." He promised. "Since this was sort of a coincidence, you don't mind starving for one night, do you?"

Wink did not look away from her spot at the roof of the teepee. "I haven't eaten regularly for a while now anyways."

He nodded in confirmation. "Okay then." He paused. "We don't have any blankets either." He gestured to their cramped condition. "What you see is what you get."

She bobbed her head up and down, unresponsively.

"Your butt's not cold?" He asked.

"I'll manage."

Nicholai stared at her for a moment longer, curious about this woman. "What's your name?"

"Wink," She responded almost immediately. It was then she decided that since they were stuck together, she might as well make the best of it. "May I have yours?"

"Nicholai," He found no reason not to give his name. After all, it seemed that they were going to be together for a while––depending on the rain.

"Nicholai," She echoed. "Thank you for saving me."

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, referring to her earlier actions.

"…Yes. I do."

He pursed his lips together into a thin line, concurring mutely. Then after a while, "I see." He noted that their clothes had begun to dry and the warmth between them had finally begun to colonize. "So Wink, what's your story? You live in Deningrad?" It was a pretty lame way to initiate a conversation, but he doubt that she took it to heart.

"I am a Sacred Sister of Queen Theresa," She responded. "Or at least…" Her head lowered, almost making contact with her knees. "…I was."

"So you're a Princess." He affirmed.

"Well…not in so many words…"

"Sure you are," He intermitted. "I should've known."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" She barely turned her head towards him.

"Well, anyone who is ANYONE would know how to make a shelter in desperate times. Do they really bar you up in the castle?"

"Most certainly not!" Wink nearly jumped up, but Nicholai grabbed her arm.

"Easy there…You don't want to destroy our refuge just yet, right?" She settled down, but remained tense. "So what? They let you go wherever you want?"

She froze, but then loosened her body. "No…not quite…"

"Thought so." He smiled, triumphantly.

"And just what were you doing at Deningrad?" Wink changed the subject, hoping to attain her revenge. "Winglies never come near the castle."

Nicholai was not ashamed to answer. "I came in search of the ultimate power––the Azurakey."

Wink was stunned. "Are you…serious?"

Nicholai opened his mouth to say more, but found his voice to have vanished along with his confidence. He cleared his throat. "It...It's my fault." He stammered. He knew she wouldn't take his confession well and might wind up obliterating their sanctuary after all. So, he took advantage of their closeness and hooked his arm around her and intertwined his fingers with his other arm.

She gasped, appalled at what this man was doing.

"It's my fault for Deningrad," He acknowledged ingenuously. "They attacked your city because of me."

"WHAT!?" She hollered, jerking her neck upwards to meet his sincere look. Wink wrestled against him, spitting out death threats and antagonistic pledges. Nicholai held his ground well. He was much bigger than she, and powerfully built too. He waited tolerantly until her thrashings ceased and she fell limply against him defeated.

"…What?" She asked again, teeth gritted. Her eyes narrowed, anxious for a response.

His eyes were fixed upon her as he spoke rigorously. "One of the Bishops in Deningrad directed me towards Flanvel Tower. It was true that there was an unmistaken force hidden within the snow, but it was something that I could never imagine."

Wink's questions did not curtail. Instead she pressed further. "What was it?"

"A man rumored only in legends," He said. "Does Faust ring a bell?" He took her tacit reply as a negative. "He was around in the 'so-called' Dragon Campaign."

"11,000 years ago?" Wink questioned.

"Yeah, if you can believe that. I would have disregarded it immediately, except his strength surpasses even that of normal Winglies."

Wink's eyes fell, words failing her.

"If you wish to place the responsibility upon me and refuse to forgive me, I will understand." The conversation had reached its definitive peak and there was no more to say. Except, "I'm sorry. I wish I could've spared your friends and your city its despondent end." Confident that Wink was not going to pounce on him, Nicholai released his hold on her, folding his arms in his lap. He could not mollify her anymore than what he had. He wasn't good at these kind of things anyway.

"I'm only concerned that the presentiment escaped Luanna's keen sight." Wink responded in a whisper. "I will accept your apology for your actions for now," She told him, the hiatus in between her words growing steadily. Wink was thinking of Lloyd. _'His careless actions caused so much sadness but…I know deep down he was remorseful…I just know it…'_ "But now I ask, Nicholai…" She slowly traced her eyes up to meet his. "What do you plan to do now?"

"The only thing I CAN do," He told her, the rain surprisingly softening now. "I have to find the Azurakey."

Wink paused, her expression enigmatic. It was as though she had not heard him entirely. "What?" She asked stupidly.

"I can not slough my mission now."

"But…but what about Faust? H-He destroyed Deningrad!" Wink pointed an accusing finger at him. "You even said it yourself! This was your doing! Aren't you going to try to redeem yourself?"

"How? A death for a death? I cannot stop him like this." Nicholai rolled her words off his shoulder. "Besides, he told me that the Dragoons who had found the Vanishing Stone sealed him up before. If they DO exist, I'm certain that they could do it again."

"They _DO_ exist," Wink spat bitterly. "My sister IS the White Silver Dragoon!"

"Then tell her to take care of it."

"How can you be so cold!?" Wink growled, grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt.

"I'm not. I tried to fight. I even saved you. And I apologized. Is that not enough?"

"No!" Wink yelled hoarsely. Her bangs fell into her eyes, generating her to look astoundingly daunting. "It's not!" She jolted downwards, coughing uncontrollably.

"You're getting a cold," Nicholai told her nonchalantly. "Although your abomination for me is expressed candidly through your vocabulary, I recommend that you stay close to me. Our body warmth should be enough to get us through the night."

He reached around her, warily, but she unpredictably leaned into his embrace. She rested her head upon his chest, his heartbeat reverberating as his upper body fell evenly with his breathing.

* * *

****

A Foresight Into Episode Seven:

"The throne of Endiness," Faust mused, running the words over in his head. "How appetizing."

The demon extended to his feet. "We are regrouping for the next attack upon the humans. The great city of Deningrad has been overrun, just as ordered."

Faust nodded, giving credence to his second-in-command. "That Wingly…did you find him?"

The demon fell quiet. "…No. He fled the city with a human female. We have occupied the skies and are questing for him even as we speak."

"I care nothing for the defeat of the other cities– – even the Dragoons, just yet," Faust gave the soldier a severe look. "For now, I only want him…alive."

His underling did not question him further, for he knew better than to interrogate his Master. Instead, he replied with coverage that he knew would please Faust. "In Deningrad, Milord, we were able to take a human female hostage."

* * *

"Does she have any relevance to me?"

"I think…much so…" The demon ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes flashing.

Yay…another chapter. Is anyone even reading this?

ParallelBlue13115


	7. Crystal Lake Deningrad

Disclaimer: LOD is not mine but Nicholai is.

Stolen Prayer

Chapter Seven– – Crystal Lake Deningrad

"Listen," Nicholai told her when all was still. "You're not fond of me and I have no interest in keeping you hostage. Tomorrow when the rain stops, I'll take you to Furni. Someone you know is bound to be there. Understand that I am on a journey that does not revolve around the destruction of the world. I'm just merely trying to survive. That's all."

_"I'm on a quest, pursuing my own ideals…" _He had said that, she remembered. Wink bit her lip, inattentively realizing that she had snuggled closer to Nicholai.

"I…I don't care." She responded, her voice breaking. "You are the one liable for the catastrophe in Deningrad. I hereby proclaim to follow you around until you pay back your debt in full."

"…What?" Nicholai sharply glanced at the woman. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until you cleanse yourself of this."

Nicholai rolled his eyes. "Princess, don't make such ludicrous remarks. You'll only hinder me. Besides, it's not in the duty of a Princess to fight. You would only thwart the most inadequate of enemies."

"I can so fight!" She lifted her body, but he smoothly pushed her back against him.

"You'd better settle down or we aren't going anywhere tomorrow." She huffed and glared up at him.

"I can fight," Wink repeated. "Don't take me as an amateur."

Nicholai stifled a laugh. "Oh really? And what can you do?"

"I can use the staff and Miranda taught me the bow."

"An archer? Hmm…And how good are you at the staff?"

"Like I said," She said, her words getting absorbed into his shirt. "Don't take me as an amateur."

Nicholai could not withstand it any longer. He broke out into laughter that caused Wink to look up, disturbed.

"What's so funny!?" She demanded. "What!?"

"It's just you." He calmed himself.

Wink frowned. "Jerk."

"Now now," He patted her back. "Princess I'll tell you what. If you want to stay with me, it's going to be under one condition. If you show me your skills and manage to impress me, THEN I'll consider taking you under my wing."

It was not the response that Wink was eager for…but it was better than brushing her aside.

But her eyelids had grown heavy and all that had been spoken before had become a banal dialogue, foreign to her mind. Sleep that was long overdue sounded the most appetizing to her. Her breathing fell steady and for the first time in weeks, she slept soundly.

Nicholai was comforted when the sandman finally found Wink. He wasn't too zealous about taking on the extra baggage. He had seldom associated himself with anyone and everything he did he did autonomously. He had eschewed friendship, ever since he was little. He failed to see how this woman following him around was germane to the demolition of Deningrad. What would it fix anyhow? But such was her intransigent attitude. She would not change her mind.

He adjusted to the weight of the Sacred Sister, even in his cramped position. He steadied his arm around her as she slept upon his chest. He knew that he would be quite sore in the morning, but he did not dwell on the thought. He only desired to stay lukewarm, which was quite difficult in such excruciating weather.

"Lloyd…" The Sacred Sister murmured in her sleep.

Nicholai tensed, startled and then relaxed. _'It's just sleep talk,' _He told himself as he began to rub her back soothingly. _'Whoever this 'Lloyd' guy was, she must've cared about him deeply.'_ He smiled slightly, amused at the thought. _'He was pretty lucky to have known her. She's not so bad…'_

The arms wrapped around him tightened protectively.

_'It's too bad I remind her so much of the guy. It's a pity to see her cry…'_ Nicholai leaned backwards against the brawny tree, closing his eyes. The rain rapping against the ground lulled him to sleep a short while later, his arms enveloping Wink.

* * *

The storm came to pass the next morning, and the two awoke in each other's embrace. Wink stared groggily at Nicholai, who was intent on listening for the rain.

"I think it stopped," He said as he pushed his body forward, kicking down the teepee. The wooden sanctuary fell down all around them, introducing them to a new sign of life.

"It did stop," Wink agreed as she pulled out of Nicholai's embrace, the warmth rapidly dissipating. She stepped out into the open, her boots squishing in the mud beneath her. She turned back to Nicholai. "We have to go back to Deningrad."

"What?" He nearly yelled as he pushed himself to his feet. "Are you crazy Princess?"

"Would you stop calling me 'Princess'?"

He overlooked her remonstrations as he continued without disruption. "Faust is bound to have an army by the THOUSANDS patrolling the skies for us. You just THINK that I can take you all the way back to Deningrad? That wasn't apart of the deal, Princess."

She sighed. "You at LEAST owe that to me. I have to see if they're okay!"

He glared at her. "If they are, I'll take advantage of that and dump you off with them."

She remained taciturn even after he finished speaking, but looks spoke louder than words. He sighed, slapping his hands against his thighs, rolling his eyes. "All right!" He then tossed his arms up, as though he were throwing in the towel. "I'll take you there. But I hope you have enough energy left to walk, Princess because I refuse to take flight."

"I never asked you to chauffer me there," She replied just as icily. Then she stomped past him, the soles of her boots squeaking from the moist ground, until she was out of sight.

"You know she was a lot easier to get along with when she was sleeping." Nicholai grunted, making sure she couldn't hear. "I take back anything nice I ever said or thought about her."

* * *

The heat of the sun touched Vellweb early morning, its radiance contouring the profile of the ruins, and gradually reallocating to the shadows that escaped the sun. The streets fell undisturbed as debris littered the deserted pathways and the wind ruffled the cliff sides hesitantly, as though the very thought of passing through Vellweb was enough to alarm the air stream into vanishing. It was a halcyon city once in its own time. But it was no longer.

Footsteps were traced to the fortress in the heart of the city. It was the only thing that had not declined to its inevitable slumber, such as its counterparts which had already succumbed to their demise. But life stirred from within the tower as the cobblestone quivered in their sheltered settings. Whatever it was that had inhabited the isolated city, it had petrified Vellweb, down to the very last shadow, etched behind the walls.

A man had once sat upon the throne in the halls of the grand fortress, lined in gold. He had once caressed the limestone of his throne– – his power and illusory of grandeur. He was a histrionic, living in the past and yearning for a lost paradise, stolen from him. His myopic beliefs caused the deaths of many a man and played others as zombies with his broken promises.

But now another man had stepped up as a foreign hand took to embracing the rich colors of the throne. He turned, causing his striking platinum hair to sway with his movements. It curved down his back, looming over his ample robes, and the propriety of his posture gave him unlimited effectiveness of unadulterated supremacy.

With designing eyes and an iniquitous smile, he observed his subordinate and spoke in a sonorous voice. "It feels good to be back above ground."

The demon before him bowed low. "It has been many years, but at long last, you will have your rightful title to the throne." He barely glanced up. "Master Faust…"

"The throne of Endiness," Faust mused, running the words over in his head. "How appetizing."

The demon extended to his feet. "We are regrouping for the next attack upon the humans. The great city of Deningrad has been overrun, just as ordered."

Faust nodded, giving credence to his second-in-command. "That Wingly…did you find him?"

The demon fell quiet. "…No. He fled the city with a human female. We have occupied the skies and are hunting for him even as we speak."

"I care nothing for the defeat of the other cities– – even the Dragoons, just yet," Faust gave the soldier a severe look. "For now, I only want him…alive."

His underling did not question him further, for he knew better than to interrogate his Master. Instead, he replied with coverage that he knew would please Faust. "In Deningrad, Milord, we were able to take a human female hostage."

"Does she have any relevance to me?"

"I think…much so…" The demon ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes flashing.

* * *

Nicholai made a thorough reconnaissance of the clearing before pulling him and Wink out into the open. "It's fine," He told her. "But I feel their presence. Keep your guard up. We cannot dissemble ourselves out in the open."

Wink was not timid. She knew that she had to take chances, especially if she desired to rescue her loved ones.

"I feel as though we have exhumed something better left unnoticed," Nicholai grumbled as he took Wink's hand and began to tread forward. The castle was not in sight.

"Ugh," Wink remarked as she halted, startling her Wingly companion.

"What?" He asked, testily. "Why did you stop?"

"I feel as though we are in a marshland," She told him, lifting up her leg to see the sole of her black boot.

"It's not surprising." He told her, tugging her arm after him. She lost hold of her balance and stumbled after him. "Deningrad is on a lower elevation than the rest of Mille Seseau. It's like a bathtub. With no release, the water rises higher and higher. I highly doubt that your city could withstand a massive rainfall such as that. It might even have flooded it."

"Please don't say such an ill-omened thing," Wink begged as she held her free hand up to her chest, allowing herself to be drug along behind him. "I couldn't bear the thought of everyone falling to the war and then drowning."

"Well don't let the thought escape you either," He muttered. "It will do you no good to be naïve." He halted, giving her a second's notice to stop as well. "And the Heavens shall reap upon the sinners…" He whispered.

"What?" Wink asked, stepping around him. She immediately faltered, her hands raising to her face, clasping her cheeks. "Soa…" She murmured as she stared upon the wreckage of her homeland. "What nefarious force could've done this?"

"The Primordial Beast," Nicholai answered, following her gaze. "The very man who is after me."

Wink spun towards him, her hardened face burning into him. "Don't take all the credit!" She spat. "It's not the first time Deningrad has been attacked!"

"I am aware of that," Nicholai nodded. "However, don't take this with an unwonted spirit. Deep down, you knew that this was to be their fate."

Wink said nothing. She merely turned back to the city below them, submerged within the water. The water swelled within its new home, like a lake sweeping across the horizon.

"It is like the rumored city of Aglis," Wink finally spoke. "If not for the reflection of the ruined castle walls, no one would ever suspect the great city of Deningrad to be dormant here." She fought back tears as her vision fell blurry. She would have toppled over and fallen into the swamp beneath her, had it not been for Nicholai, who could only comfort her with an arm around her shoulder. He drew her near him.

"I'm sorry," He spoke softly.

"I don't want to hear that anymore," She told him scornfully. "There's nothing that can be done." He gazed at her, ruefully. In return, Wink calmed herself and stammered, "D-Do you think anyone survived?"

"If your people are as witty as you say they are, they wouldn't have wasted a moment evacuating the city." He turned back to the verdant forest. "I think we would've seen them in the Evergreen Forest though…"

Wink tensed. "Please don't say that…"

"That doesn't mean that they didn't survive. There are many routes through the forest." He diverted his attention back to Wink. "Any idea where they went?"

"None. I know Neet is around here…somewhere…Luanna is a survivor of its disaster eighteen years ago."

"But you don't know where it is?"

"Even still, I doubt they'd go there. And Furni wouldn't give sanction to refugees of Deningrad. They choose to keep out of our affairs."

"What about the Wingly Village in the forest?" Nicholai suggested.

Wink paused. "I am almost certain that no Wingly would open their doors to humans…" She replied, thoughts of the Wingly named Bardel who had attacked her in the forest flooding back to her. Then she remembered Lloyd and fell silent.

"True," He agreed. "I hear that they're old fashioned anyway." He stared at the younger woman, who had grown melancholy. "Cheer up," He said, patting her arm. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Then he paused, as the slightest resonance of a hum caught his ears. "They're coming…" He whispered and sharply gazed towards the immersed city. "There is no time to give eulogies for the departed," His arm slid off her shoulder and Nicholai latched his hand around her slender wrist. "I told you it was a bad idea to come here." He scuttled across the plains, Wink finding it hard to keep up with him.

Several times she fell off balance, slowing them greatly.

"I'm sorry," Her voice cracked as she reeled off to the side, catching herself just in time.

Nicholai did not hear her apologize. His muscles constricted apprehensively as the sky darkened sinisterly.

* * *

A Foresight Into Episode Eight:

"Bale is upon us," One of the three knights looked yonder over the crag. He turned back to his companions. "Grant me leave to find his Majesty Albert. He'll know what to do."

The second knight nodded. "I would not deny it. For the ubiquitous eye of the demon who attacked Deningrad is upon us. We have no time for argument." He calmed his startled steed. "Carry on. The two of us shall ride to Seles to meet with Master Dart." He acknowledged the third knight. "Do not leave until King Albert is with you. We must reunite the Dragoons!"

The first knight bid his comrades farewell before speeding down the hill towards Bale.

* * *

PB13115


	8. On The Run

Disclaimer: LOD still isn't mine.

A/N: For those of you reading this who haven't seen my profile yet, I'm no longer here at FFNet. I'm at MediaMiner now. I'm just letting everyone know that the future chapters to this story will be over there. For more details, please see my profile. Thanks to all who supported me.

By the way for DawningStar, thank you for the nice compliments! As for the answer to your question, this _is_ a Wink/Lloyd pairing. Lloyd's coming back, yes he is.

Stolen Prayer

Chapter Eight– – On The Run

"They found us," Nicholai whispered. "We have no choice but to fly and pray to whatever God you misplace your faith in that we escape them in the forest."

Gargoyles gave shrill cries all around them, swooping lower and endeavoring to delay the two escapees until their Masters advanced.

_'But they underestimate me,'_ Nicholai's eyes sought for a break in the line of the trees– – anywhere he thought to lose the pursuers. "Let's have a gamble," He told Wink as he wrenched her arm towards his body and tucked her under one arm. Resplendent wings of energy blinded her as Nicholai unfolded them from his back and he lurched off to the side, his velocity escalating.

Wink held on for dear life as she swallowed the life back into her body. She couldn't help but close her eyes, praying to Soa that he have mercy upon them.

"You have to trust me," She heard Nicholai say sternly. He must've sensed her trepidation. "Lean into me when I turn and don't move otherwise. Do this correctly and have no doubt that we will be able to outwit them."

Wink nodded frantically, trying to interpret to the rest of her body all that he had told her. Nicholai veered in and out of the trees dexterously, satisfaction flowing through his veins when thunderous collisions ricocheted throughout the forest. The buzzing behind him slowed as time passed and he sharply edged for a mountainside, clearing it and hugging it until he no longer could sense the enemy's charisma.

"Is it safe?" Wink opened her eyes as Nicholai decelerated his momentum.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be stopping." He told her bluntly. He dropped to the ground, sheltering him and Wink against a protruding stone. Nicholai heaved Wink into contact with his body, his arm automatically coming around her as he used the other to steady himself against the rock.

The viscous soil beneath him began to congeal around his boots, molding a sculpture over the leather. Nicholai suppressed breathing and brought his arm up from Wink's back to her head and pressed it against his chest to refrain her from inhaling too deeply. He took care not to smother her.

But the atrophy of the forest did not persevere and the clamor in the atmosphere did not disguise treacherous conduct. The disarray had come to pass and the exigency had lessened. Nicholai's arms fell away from Wink, and she drew herself away from him.

"Furni is over the hill," He did not inhale the long-awaited breath of liberation but instead immediately began to take charge, hiking through the woods towards Furni. "It's only a short distance away." He pivoted on his back leg and looked at Wink intently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, mouth agape slightly. She only wished to regain her bearings. It did her no good to grouse about their misfortune, for fear of agitating him. She shuffled quickly behind him until she fell into step with his movements.

"That was close," She remarked. "Do you think they will continue to follow us?"

"Under these circumstances…" Nicholai huffed, not daring to admit that he was just as frenetic as she. He had to remain imperturbable, for her sake as well as his own. If he broke down, then she would have no one to rely on. "…no." But even Nicholai wasn't positive.

"Good," She replied, her spirits rising. "Then I won't worry."

_'This enemy is unpredictable,' _Nicholai's face scrunched up. _'I must be cautious not to underrate them. Although I was able to evade death twice, it does not mean that they won't be quick to catch on.' _

"What will we do when we reach Furni?" Wink inquired.

"**I **will head for Tiberoa." Nicholai answered. "Remember we had a deal. You were to show me your skills. If you succeed in impressing me, I will take you with me." Wink nodded. "I still don't see why you want to come with me. You have people to be looking for."

"I told you that I would not stop following you until you found a way to expunge your actions in Deningrad. Besides, I have no idea where my people are. I will only be walking in circles."

"If you insist," Nicholai shook his head, nettled with her persistence. "But even still, I'm sure that Furni has heard about the fall of Deningrad. I don't think that it would be a good idea to attract too much attention, especially now that the enemy knows you're with me. It will make you a target."

"I believe that I will come to admire your stratagem," Wink laughed. "Now how are you going to resolve our blockade?"

"You're going to stay outside the city. I will go into Furni and find you an exchange pair of clothes. I'll come back for you."

"Oh really?" Wink replied skeptically. "What if you just hitch a ride on the Queen Fury and abandon me?"

"Hey," Nicholai took her words offensively. "I haven't wronged you yet, so just chill." He paused. "And the demolition of your city doesn't count."

Wink gave an exasperated sigh. "See? How do I know that you won't just take off?"

"Well then, Princess, do you have any other bright ideas?"

"Not offhand but…"

"Thought so. Now leave everything to me."

------------------------------

Neet wasn't exactly a fecund village, flourishing with life. As history went, the abandoned township was in absolute rubble.

"It will take years to restore this place to its natural youth," Setie had told Luanna when they had arrived at Neet, heaving up the hill, the forsaken village materializing on the horizon.

Now the hundred survivors of Deningrad unified together to set up sojourn housing until the reconstruction of Neet was consummate. Setie sat nearly outside of her tent, watching as the citizens cleared out the snow and rubble in order to recreate a new community.

"Luanna…can you feel them? Can you feel their hearts and spirits coalesce into an entire society?" Setie's head fell and she turned to the blind sister, who lay recumbent on the flooring of the tent. "I feel so useless…It's as though I really couldn't save anyone…" Setie fingered the plastic of the tent. "If not for the scourging of our people, we would not have shelter such as these tents…or food, such as what lies in our ration supply…"

"These people have strong wills. It is only natural for humans to strike back. It is for survival." Luanna's face stared up at the ceiling of the tent, although she was really gazing at something. "We must help them as they help us. We must rely on them and allow them to rely on us in return."

"How can we help them!?" Setie cried. "They're out in the snow FREEZING while we sit in here like ROYALTY and watch in amusement! It sickens me to the very core."

"I cannot delineate the features in which I describe Setie. If you can only see yourself as a burden, then maybe it is better that you do not stay here."

Setie was taken aback by her sister's words. "How can you say that?" Setie asked, breathlessly.

"You know that I do not mean for you to leave, Setie. All I am telling you is that we are not the only people suffering. But we can't stumble in any way or else we are finished as a civilization. Do you understand me now, sister?"

Setie did not respond immediately. Luanna's mundane theories did not strike Setie directly. She usually played roundabout games with Setie's mind, doing more than just irritating her.

"How can you believe that we are strong enough?" Setie asked quietly. "We searched every nook and cranny and could not find a trace of Miranda or Wink. There is no doubt that Queen Theresa perished with her city and there isn't even enough of us to stay unified."

"Then that is your own belief." Luanna responded.

Setie continued watching the people put their sweat and tears into the revival of the city. Their penchant for overexerting themselves in their line of duty did not stir Setie in a negative way, but one of inspiration and admiration. She yearned to be strong like her people.

"Dart and the others will know what to do," Setie whispered. "I just hope they arrive soon."

"You need to start learning to make decisions on your own, Setie," Luanna sat up and folded her hands in her lap. "We're living a new life now. You are your own individual and you must accept it."

Setie paused, allowing her sister's words to permeate through her mind for a little longer. Finally, she pushed herself to her feet and strode out of the tent, ready to participate in renovating the city.

------------------------------

"Bale is upon us," One of the three knights looked yonder over the crag. He turned back to his companions. "Grant me leave to find his Majesty Albert. He'll know what to do."

The second knight nodded. "I would not deny it. For the ubiquitous eye of the demon who attacked Deningrad is upon us. We have no time for argument." He calmed his startled steed. "Carry on. The two of us shall ride to Seles to meet with Master Dart." He acknowledged the third knight. "Do not leave until King Albert is with you. We must reunite the Dragoons!"

The first knight bid his comrades farewell before speeding down the hill towards Bale.

* * *

****

A Foresight Into Episode Nine:

Dart was accosted by the two knights on the verge of dusk. He had finally finished that roof that Shana had been bugging him about…but what was this?

"Gentlemen?" Dart slapped his hands together, and then wiped the sawdust from his body. "What seems to be the problem?" He felt like he was talking to authorities…say, a knight or a guard?

"Master Dart?" A knight on horseback called out to Dart.

"With the exception of the 'Master' part, yes that's me. What can I do for you?" By now both knights had halted in front of Dart. He pretended not to notice the fretful crowd drawing around them.

"Master Dart," The knight closest to Dart spoke, his lungs depraved of air. "Have you not heard of the incendiaries of Deningrad?"

Words were being thrown at Dart that he could not comprehend. Did this man just say that Deningrad had been torched?

"…What?" Dart asked stupidly.

* * *

See ya all over on MediaMiner. Cheers!

ParallelBlue13115


End file.
